The other swans story
by finding-neoma
Summary: Willow Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan. Willow hates her sister ever since she dated Edward, its not because she doesnt like edward, but because she feels abdanoed. What happens when Edward leaves Bella? and what secrets will uncover that will change her life forever. Please have a go and review.
1. Introduction

**New Story, The first chapter may be slow, but trust me my idea for this story will get better.**

**Im not gonna promise on updates, but If I get good reviews I'll probably update quicker.**

**So please review that will make my day. Also just to clarify Edward and the cullens are vampires and I will be introducing the wolves very shortly and Bella does Know about Edward, she isnt aware of the wolves.**

**It takes place from New Moon. **

**Enjoy**

Willow PoV

Living in drizzly forks has its Pro's and cons. The pros are, the weather is terrible and it is hardly sunny which goes perfectly with my down mood, and the cons are, well there are plenty of cons, but the main one is Bella, my sister.

Everybody loves Bella, she has the perfect long brown hair, soft pale skin that hardly has pimples or acne, she's slim. and she's a good height and did I mention that shes got the most attractive boyfriend to walk on earth? His names Edward, and well hes a god.

What makes me hate Bella so much is, that she's the perfect daughter while i'm just the daughter that everyone dreads, look im not saying im ugly but my attitude could use a little work. My hair is also long, but its a dark brown almost black, I'm little darker than Bella and taller. While she has brown eyes I inherited my grandmas blue eyes, and I always keep my hair up in a messy bun.

While Bellas wardrobe is simple and plain, mine is just black and gray. I don't like bright colours and these colours just seem to match my mood all the time.

Sometimes I don't see what Edward see's in my sister, but maybe I'm missing something? I find Edward a bit strange, I mean I never see him eat, he talks like he's from a different time and sometimes they just stop talking when I walk by. I feel like they're keeping a secret and I intend to find out soon.

Besides hating my sister, I also hate school its terrible, I don't like anyone I go to school with and maybe that's because I have no friends, I mean I did try but I eventually scared them off.

Your maybe thinking, do I like anyone? well the answer is yes, the only person I can stand is my dad Charlie, even though my mom Renee shows that Bellas is her favorite, Charlie doesnt. He always encourages me, when Bella succeeds in something he tells me that I can too, and he motivates me.

Charlie is the one that had gotten me into art. I was drawing a picture one day at our home and he said 'your a natural Will' and since then everything I've done he complimented. While my mom just criticises it. It's a good thing I only see her monthly or I'd probably drown myself.

At this current moment, im in my last period which is algebra. Oh how much I love algebra, I start tp doze off when I hear my name being called.

"Willow" A hand waves in front of my face "Willow!"

I blink "Oh sorry" I stare up to look that it's my teacher Mr Fandall

"Welcome back" he chuckles, then goes back to teaching.

Even though I hate Algebra, I do have a good teacher.

He starts talking about numbers, then I realise that s its Bella's .

After the bell goes, I walk down to the car park where I meet Bella and she takes me home in her shitty car. Shes already there standing by it, cuddling with Edward. I roll my eyes and start making my way over to them.

"Happy Birthday Bella" I say fakingly, she knows that I don't like her much, but she tries very hard to get in my good books.

"Thanks Will" she smiles, she gives Edward a kiss and says "I'll see you tonight" and then heads into the car.

"So you're not celebrating with us tonight I see." I say, once we're in the car.

"Well I doubt you would have planned anything, so the Cullens are doing something special for me" She says, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah cause they actual love you" I reply rudely, I know its mean but I started hating her more since she dated Edward.

"Seriously Willow, can't you even be nice to me on my birthday?" She says hurtful, I roll my eyes and then plug in my ear phones and start listening to the Ramones.

I never used to hate Bella, I mean it all really did start when we moved back to forks and she met Edward. I felt abandoned and I felt like she didn't love me so thats when I blocked my feelings and became so hateful, it's the only way I can stay sane. And lately I've been having this feeling that something major is gonna happen and its not going to be good.

Its only the beginning for I, Willow Jasmine Swan.

**What'd you think?**

**Please Review**

**thanks x**


	2. Sisters

**Hi Guys. so second chapter is up.**

**This chapter may be all over the place or rushed, but please trust me I am going somewhere with this, but its line maybe the fourth or fifth chapter, and thats where my mind keeps going, so please stay with me**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Make sure to REVIEW.**

Willow PoV

I jolt awake to screams, this is the second time she done it since Edward broke up with her two days ago. I dont really know what happened, but what I got told is that Edward hadn't been school for a few days then after school, he led her into the forest and broke up with her. Then this massive search party went out to look for her. I had to admit I was worried.

Sam Uley was the one that found her. He was from La Push, the reserve about an hours drive from where we lived. He was around 6,10 maybe taller with a dark tan, and short black hair and deep-set brown eyes, he had a way that he held himself and I found that intimidating.

Dads Bestfriend Billy was also there and his son Jacob Black who had a crush on Bella, it was a guess but his face always lit up when she was around and I was jealous.

I noticed when Jacob saw Sam, his face showed disgust like he hated him and that confused me. What did Jacob hate so much about Sam?

After Charlie goes to reassure Bella that shes okay, and she is safe I can't get back to sleep. I never can.

I start thinking of what I will wear to school tomorrow, either full on gray, full on black or a mismatch of black and gray. I really do have a wide selection.

My thoughts then drift to why Edward dumped Bella, they were madly in love and then BAM, he disappears not a trace of him ever existing, and that pissed me off cause now I have to hang with a miserable sister, but maybe he did me a favour, I'm starting to warm up to her again.

When I roll over to look at the clock, it read 5:10am, since I wont be going back to sleep I get up and head to the only bathroom we have in this house. I look in the mirror and stare at the girl with the dark circles under her eyes and a pimple showing up on the side of her nose "Great" I mumble.

I then head into the shower and blast it on, the hot water scalds my skin and I enjoy it. After I have my shower I head into my room and change into black ripped jeans, with a gray long sleeve, I then finish it off with my black jacket. I then do my makeup, light touch of black eyeshadow, then with thick touch of eyeliner, then a splash of nude lip gloss.

After I'm ready I head downstairs, get a bowl of cereal and start eating. "Morning Bella" I say as she walks down, her hair dripping wet.

"Morning" she says bluntly, "Did I keep you up again?" she says

"Yeah" I reply, looking into my cereal bowl.

"Sorry" she replies, then stares outside "afterschool do you wanna go see a movie with me and Jess?"

I stop eating, Bella has never asked me to do anything with her before, and especially with another friend.

"Uh...sure" I then go back to eating, wow my day has already started off weird.

* * *

After schools finished I head to the movies with Bella and Jessica. I've never liked Jess, she just talks about bullshit and guys and I wonder how Bella can tolerate her, I mean I would of told her to 'fuck off' ages ago.

The movie we saw was 'Zombie Apocalypse', I don't what to think of it. I zone out while Jess, just keeps talking and talking, I notice Bella does the same. Suddenly we come to a stop and Bella is walking over to a group of guys with motorbikes. "Bella" I shout, she turns back, gesturing that she'll be one minute.

"Wow your sister is a nutball" Jessica snickers, as Bella gets on the back of some random motorbike.

I bite the inside of my lip, and just think that this is Edwards doing,the breakup is making her reckless. Once she comes back from being reckless, Jess starts having a go at her "Seriously Bella, you could of died or who the hell knows" she says, "Jess Just leave it" I butt in.

"Now you've got little swan protecting you?" she barks, "if your both gonna be reckless, you can get your own way home" and with that she walks off in a puff.

"I'll call Charlie" I say, I knew we should of come with Bellas shitbox, but Jessica insisted that she'd drive.

"Thanks Will...I guess you're the only one I can count on" she smiles at me, I smile back. I don't think Edward leaving is bringing us closer, but I can tell it started something, I guess im starting to realise Bella needs me.

After I get off the phone to Charlie, I sit next to Bella who is sitting on the curve.

"Bell I havent been nice to you, but I want you to know I'm here" I whisper.

"You too Will, I mean I know I havent been there, but there's a lot of stuff in this world that you'll find out one day" she looks at me. What is that meant to mean?

We stay silent until Charlie shows up, But Bella's words keep getting to me '_Theres alot of stuff in this world, that you'll find out one day' I_ don't think I understand what she is meaning.

As I lay in bed I start to think and over think, that maybe Bella is keeping secrets, I mean I've always had suspicious of Edward, but maybe they aren't suspicions at all. I shake my head and tell myself I'm tired, and its me just over thinking.

After I close my eyes, I still can't shake the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**What'd you think? Review, and tell me where'd you like this story to go.**


	3. New Jacob

**Heres the third chapter, and about Willows love life, that comes on later.**

**Enjoy and Please Review for the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer-SM owns all characters and her books. **

**Willow PoV  
**

It's been a few weeks after the Movie incident and Bella has been distracting herself with Jacob, I sometimes join them but I get quite bored as all they do is work on some bikes that Bella bought from our next door neighbour, which Charlie doesn't know about, I've been swore to secrecy and if I tell Charlie I'll be in just as much trouble.

It's a saturday afternoon and its pouring heavily down with rain, which is lovely as I can read a book, drink green tea and listen to the sound of rain outside. Normally I'd be with Bella and Jacob, but Jacobs been sick with something so we havent seen him in a few days, but Bella decided to go see him as she was really worried, though I decided to stay away just in case his sickness was lethal.

As I near the end of my book, I hear the door slam and rushed steps up the stairs, I put down my book and go upstairs where I find a dripping wet Bella in her bedroom looking upset.

"Whats wrong Bells?" I ask, she looks up at me.

"Jacob doesn't want to be friends anymore" she chokes out

I'm stunned. "What? why?" I ask confused, Jacob loved Bella why would he stop being friends with her?

"Sam got to him, he's always with Sam" she cries out, that even confuses me more. I know for a fact that Jacob didn't like Sam, he found him intimidating and awful. then I start to get that sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"There has to be a reason for this Bella"I say softly

"Then we shall get the answers...tomorrow" she says

"Okay" I nod, I start to head back downstairs "will you be okay?"

She nods and closes the door to change.

I go back to reading my book, and try to stay relaxed but my mind is swarming with thoughts.

**Bella PoV**

Jacob. My Jacob. Just squeezing his way out of my life, just like _him._

I can't say his name without wanting to curl up into a ball and hide away from life. I knew all his secrets, and I kept them hidden from everyone I loved, especially Willow. I want to tell her, but if I do her world will be different, everything she ever knew about the world will be lies.

I take longer than necessary to get changed out of my dripping wet clothes, I have a hot shower that scalds my skin, but I don't care I'm used to pain. I get dressed then lay down on my bed and think.

Jacob can't do what_ He _did, I was becoming myself again, maybe a little more reckless, but I was showing not just myself but Willow what life is all about, even with the secrets it hides.

Thinking about my sister, I'd known we had grown distant, but when I found out about vampires, I couldn't bring myself to get closer with her.

I try to close my eyes and fall asleep but I can't, all that's going on through my head is what happened between me and Jacob.

_Flashback to a few hours before_

_It was pouring with rain and I could just see the small red house that belonged to Jacob, as I get out of my car I see a figure walking out the house and towards the forest that's on the outskirts. My eyes make out a tall male with short-cropped black hair, he is shirtless and has a tattoo on his left side of his arm.  
_

_He's Jacob, but he's not the Jacob I know._

_"Jacob"I yell, the rain is loud but I know he heard me. He stops and turns around and stares at me._

_I keep walking until I'm directly standing right in front of him._

_"What happened to you? aren't you meant to be sick?" A dozen of questions run through my mind._

_"Bella leave" he says. Thats all I get?_

_"Jacob, I haven't heard from you in, what has happened? I ask that again, hoping to get an answer._

_"People change Bella, secrets arise, you of all people should know that" he almost barks,I flinch, how does he know?_

_"I don't know what your on about" I reply softly._

_"Bella, you do. I can't tell you whats going on, and for now we cannot be friends but if your smart enough you can work it out" And with that he walks off, leaving me in the cold rain.  
_

_End of flashback_

His last words have me thinking of all the conversation we have had, about how Ed-Him wasn't good enough for me, The time he helped me after a fight with Willow, when I first moved to Forks and he told stories about the myths of vampires and the quiletes.

Quiletes. That word makes me think, the stories and legends of them and how there ancestors turned into wolves. The information startles me, but doesn't surprise me, I mean if vampires could exist why not men who shape into wolves? But I shove that aside, Jacob would have told me wouldn't he?

I take a deep breath and close my eyes and just try to not think, that's when sleep overcomes me and I know tomorrow I will have my answers.

**Willow PoV**

Its only 5pm, and I'm guessing Bella is asleep, today must have worn her out. I keep pacing up and down my room, I know we said we'd go tomorrow to get answers, but the thing in my stomach is literally going to make me vomit. I can't legally drive, but we do have the motorbikes that are now fixed and are hidden in the tree's behind our house.

I hop onto the red bike and start the engine, and head down to La Push.

By the time I have reached down to Jacobs house, the sun is getting lower, and the sky is darkening. I hide behind a tree so no-one will be able to see me. I have no idea what I'm looking for but suddenly I see four figures emerging out of Jacobs house. They are all very tall and are heading towards the forest, that's when I decide to follow.

I try to keep my distant, but accidentally step on a twig. I freeze. One of them turn around but shrug it off and keep walking until they reach about halfway of the forest. I'm not sure whats going on I'm confused by this point.

Suddenly they have stopped and start shaking uncontrollably, when I look again what were once tall men, are now very large wolves.

Then everything went black.

**What'd you think? Your reviews make me feel inspired so please review!**


End file.
